Halo (Halo: Combat Evolved level)
Looking for Halo, the superstructure, or the Halo 3 level? Halo is the second campaign level in Halo: Combat Evolved and it begins on the morning of September 19, 2552, and is the first "on the ground" view of Installation 04. This is the first level in the game where Jackals will be introduced as well as the first on Halo's surface. In addition, this is also the first time in the Halo Trilogy where the player will be able to use a vehicle (Only the Warthog for this Level) and the S2 AM Sniper Rifle. This will also be the last of the 2 levels where you will be assisted by the Autumn's actual crewmen. Marine allies will also aid the player. Allies *Humans **Marines **Naval Crewmen **Echo 419 *AI **Cortana Weapons *Assault Rifle *Fragmentation Grenade *Needler *Pistol *Plasma Grenade *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Sniper Rifle Vehicles *Warthog *Banshee (Non-drivable) *Pelican (Non-drivable) *Spirit (Non-drivable) *Bumblebee (Non-drivable) Transcript Part 01: Flawless Cowboy [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgCvcwCdWkI {Cutscene}] Cortana: "We're coming in too fast!" Pilot: "Damn! Airbrake failure! They blew too early! I'm losin' her. Brace for impact!" {White out} {Gameplay} Cortana: "Chief! Chief, can you hear me? At last! Are you alright? Can you move?" ''As you exit the lifepod: Cortana: "The others...the impact...there's nothing we can do." As you exit the area:. Cortana: "Warning! I've detected multiple Covenant Dropships on approach. I recommend moving into those hills. If we're lucky, the Covenant will believe that everyone aboard this lifeboat died in the crash." If you explore a little bit: Cortana: "I'm reading thousands of types of flora. The ring's ecosystem is incredibly sophisticated." As a dropship approaches: Cortana: "Alert! Covenant dropship inbound! They must be looking for survivors. I recommend immediate evasion!" s above the mission start.]] As you wait a bit: Cortana: "Warning! The Covenant Dropship has detected us, here they come." Combat noises: Cortana: "I'm reading a lifeboat beacon over the next hill. We should check to see if there are any survivors." (As you come up to the surviving Marines) Private Bisenti: "Good to see you, sir! Welcome to the party!" or Private Bisenti: "I thought we were the only ones to make it off of the Pillar of Autumn!" Staff Sergeant Johnson: "It's a mess, sir. We're scattered all over this valley. We called for evac, but until you showed up, I thought we were cooked." Cortana: "Don't worry, Sergeant. We'll stay here until evac arrives." Private Mendoza (O.S.): "Heads up! I got a Covenant dropship headin' in, over here!" Next wave of Covenant troops: Private Mendoza (O.S.): "Look sharp! Covenant dropship on approach! I could use some help over here!" Next wave: Private Mendoza (O.S.): "Uh-oh, another bandit droppin' in behind us! They're tryin' to flank us!" If all of the Marines are dead: Cortana: "I recommend to stay here and wait for extraction..." If you're leaving the area: Cortana: "Where are you going? The lifeboat beacon is our only chance to getting reunited with the rest of the crew, we need to stay with it." After the final wave of Covenant dropships: Foehammer: "This is Pelican Echo 419. Anybody readin' me? Repeat. Any UNSC personnel, respond." Marine, Sgt. Johnson or Cortana (radio): "Roger, Echo 419. This is Fire Team Charlie. We read you. Is that you, Foehammer?" Foehammer: "Roger, Fire Team Charlie. Good to hear from ya." Marine, Sgt. Johnson or Cortana (radio): "If you're not too busy, Foehammer, we could use a lift. We have survivors to transport to the Command Shuttle." Foehammer: "I'm on my way." Cortana: "Look, more lifeboats! They're coming in fast. If those lifeboats make it down, the Covenant are going to be right on top of them. (over radio to Foehammer) Foehammer, we need you to disengage your Warthog. The Master Chief and I are going to see if we can save some soldiers." Foehammer: "Roger, Cortana. Okay, Charlie Team, Warthog deployed. Saddle up and give 'em hell." Cortana: "Roger, Foehammer. Stand by to evac survivors and transport them to safety." Foehammer: "That's affirmative, Echo 419 staying on station. Foehammer out." Cortana: "The Master Chief and I need some backup, can you spare a few men?" Staff Sergeant Johnson (If you kept him alive) or PFC Fitzgerald: "Sure, Cortana. All right ladies, volunteers step up on the double! The rest of you, get to the Dropship." {If you walk away from the dropped Warthog towards the distant cave} Cortana: "We need that Warthog if we want to get to the other lifeboats in time." {If you explore the area on foot or delay for more than 5 minutes} Cortana: "Survivors would probably stick close to their emergency beacons. (drops a NAV point on the distant cave) We need to find where each lifeboat has landed." {As you drive through the cave structure} Cortana: "This cave is not a natural formation. Someone built it, so it must lead somewhere. (Pause) I've hacked into the Covenant battlenet, they're actually broadcasting tactical data on unencrypted channels. We should show them who they're dealing with. Master Chief, I'm going to use your suit's transponder system to monitor their chatter." {After Master Chief kills all of the Covenant in the structure} Cortana: "There must be some mechanism to cross this cavern, look for a control panel or switch." [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKYEFlhy-X8 {Cutscene}] {Cinematic: When the Chief finds the panel and engage it, you get a nice little cinematic of the giant silver beam-generating structures extending across the chasm, and an energy bridge slowly fading into existence} {Gameplay} (As the Chief drives out the other end of the cave...) Cortana: "New traffic on the Covenant Battlenet...a lot more crew made it off the ''Autumn than I had predicted - the Captain really gave them hell! If we can find Captain Keyes and other survivors, we have a chance to coordinate an effective resistance." Part 02: Reunion Tour ''This varies depending on the order the Chief visits the crash sites As the Chief approaches the rock-slide crash site... Cortana: "Survivors detected. The Marines are concealed in those rocks." A Marine that is closest to Master Chief: "Contact! Covenant Dropship down there!" After the Chief fends off assaulting forces. Foe Hammer: "Echo 419 to Cortana, come in." Cortana: "We read you, Echo 419. We have survivors and need immediate dust-off." Foe Hammer: "Roger, Cortana. On my way. I've spotted additional lifeboats in your area. One near the cliff edge. And another near the head of the river. Hard to see from my altitude, but it looks like there are more survivors." Cortana: "Acknowledged. We're on our way." If the Chief dawdles Cortana: "We need to find the other two lifeboats." As the Master Chief approaches the river head crash site... Cortana: "There are some Marines hiding in the hills above the structure!" Marine: "You're a sight for sore eyes Chief. We're in a bad way. We got wounded here." Cortana: "I'll call in a dropship to pick them up." When the Chief kills all the Covenant forces. Foe Hammer: "Echo 419 to Cortana, Foe Hammer's on station and ready for another pickup." Cortana: "Affirmative, Foe Hammer, we're ready for dustoff. Approach when ready, we're going to look for the last lifeboat, Echo 419, good luck." As the Chief approaches the river Cortana: "Warning, i've picked up reports that the Covenant have located and secured the Pillar of Autumn's crash site. The good news is the Captain's still alive. The bad news is that the Covenant has captured the entire surviving command crew. Let's hurry and find the final lifeboat, so we can link up with the rest of the survivors." As the Chief approaches the fourth lifeboat Cortana: "Lifeboat detected. No sign of survivors." PFC Fitzgerald: "This lifeboat is trashed, Chief. There are weapons and supplies but...no bodies." {or} PFC Fitzgerald: "The life boat's totalled sir. There are weapons and supplies everywhere, but I can't find any bodies. Maybe somebody made out of here alive." {or} PFC Fitzgerald: "The life boat's trashed Chief. There are weapons and supplies all over the place. Where's the bodies though." As The Chief moves around the Final structure by the cliff edge Cortana: "Maybe they took cover in that structure. Let's check it out." When Chief nears either of the structure entrances... Cortana: "We should search the interior of those structures before we leave." As the Chief arrives at the bottom of the cavern, where the Marines and the crewmen are hiding. Cortana: "I've called for evac." Marine: "Marines! Assemble for evac, Pronto!" {If all of the Marines are killed} Cortana "We weren't able to save any of the Marines. A hundred percent casualties." {or} Cortana "Dead. They're all dead. Get to the drop ship and let's get back to base." When the Chief kills all the Covenant in the area Cortana: "That's the last of them." Foe Hammer: "Roger that. I'm on my way." Cortana: "New traffic on the Covenant battlenet! I've found Captain Keyes! He's being held on a Covenant cruiser, the Truth and Reconciliation, a ship I disabled before we abandoned the Autumn. The Truth and Reconciliation touched down on a desert plateau roughly three hundred kilometres upspin." *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7c5NFQcmIA {Cutscene: Cliffside}] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YB0Yzkt8EOc {Cutscene: Rockside}] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1QzwPB7MKc {Cutscene: Head of the River}] As Foe Hammer flies in Cortana: "There's our ride. Get aboard, and let's get out of here." Foe Hammer: "Welcome aboard, Master Chief. Ready for dust-off." As the Master Chief climbs onboard into the Pelican Cortana: "We should move out, Lieutenant. And then we'll need your help on our rescue mission." Walkthrough Part One You will start inside the lifeboat that you were in in the cutscene. All of the marines in your lifeboat are dead. Walk outside and grab all the ammo you can. You will see a chasm with a river running at the bottom. There is a bridge over it and you should cross here quickly. There will be a Spirit dropping Covenant right next to your lifeboat so you should probably leave. You may stay to kill the Covenant if you wish, but they are one group you may ignore. Once you have crossed the bridge, turn to the right. You may see banshees flying around and by sniping with the pistol and using the MA5B when it gets closer you can bring one down. If you bring one down the other will flee. When you get up the hill you will see a ring of rocks. Inside this ring is a party of Grunts and an Elite. Kill them however you see fit. As a reminder though, the pistol is an excellent sniper weapon against the Grunts and even the Elite if you are careful. Once they are dead, proceed across the open space to a short drop and keep going. Around a turn to the left you will see a group of marines including Sergeant Johnson fighting a group of grunts and an Elite. Help the marines to eliminate the covenant forces. Sergeant Johnson will talk to you for a moment and you will be alerted by another marine that a Spirit full of Covenant reinforcements are dropping in on the other side of the facility. This will happen two to four more times. Each time you need to kill every Covenant soldier before the next group will come. Also, you need to keep at least a couple of your marines alive. When the last group is eliminated Echo 419 will call in on your radio and give you a Warhog in addition to picking up the remaining Marine forces and evacuating them. Grab the Warthog and drive away from the facility. You will see a deep chasm with a ramp leading into it. There will be a tunnel and you should proceed along this until until you reach a large room. In it will be a Elite, several Grunts and Jackals. On the right hand side of the room there will be a small hallway-like ramp leading upward. There will be a Major Elite immediately at the turn. Kill him and proceed down the hallway. At the end there will be a computer terminal. Activate the Light-bridge and head back to the Warthog. Proceed across the bridge and through the tunnels again until you reach daylight again. Part Two Drive up the hill and when you reach a safe place to cross, drive through the stream to the lifeboat sitting there. Next to it will be a S2-AM Sniper Rifle. You may wish to get rid or one of your weapons to grab this. The rest of the level is basially just eliminating the Covenant in each area and preserving the Marines. Echo 419 will come and pick up each group. If you get lost trying to find a group of Marines, a Directional icon will appear on your HUD to help you. When you have saved your last group of Marines, climb into the Pelican and congratulate yourself. Trivia Glitches *If you have a Warthog near the Pelican at the end of the level, the Marine(s) on board will mysteriously disappear. *If you stand under Echo 419 when it lands near the cliff edge, you'll come up through the floor inside the Pelican. When this happens, jump up through the floor and you can walk inside the dropship. However, when it starts to fly away, you'll fall through the floor and fall to your death. *If you get in the Warthog when Echo 419 drops it, enter the vehicle and turn your camera to the back of the Warthog and then with the right angle, you can see inside the cockpit of the Pelican. *At the second group of Marines, (hidden among the rocks) if you change your Warthog passenger for the Marine with the Sniper Rifle, then your old passenger will be left behind when Echo 419 arrives. *Marine sharpshooters do not board Echo 419, even if they walk around freely. *Any Marine of Navy tech sitting in the innermost seats of the Pelican, they will hold out their hands as if clutching an Assault Rifle (even the techs armed with Pistols) but will actually hold nothing. *When you get to the part with the Marines hiding on the hill, if you walk over to the dead Marine body against the rock, melee it and it'll make a sound of flesh rather then the Marines normal armor clang which also counts for the dead Marines in the beginning of the level. *It's possible to get a second Warthog in single player Campaign. *It is possible to get a Banshee to crash and the pilot die at the begining of the level but you will not be able to fly it. *Occasionally, the two Banshees that attack you will just fly in circles. Mistakes *If you enter the structure where the Marines don't encounter any Covenant dropships and jump off the shaft that shoots blue energy straight up, you will see a blue ball hovering in thin air when you reach the bottom (dead). This blue ball is actually the device Bungie uses to create the laser. References *The Halo 3 level, Halo, is partially linked because the levels are both the first and last time you ever go on a Halo ring. *Marty O'Donnell revealed in the Halo 3 Legendary Edition bonus disc that Jen Taylor (voice actor of Cortana), also played the voice of the lifeboat pilot at the beginning of the level. *The level was one of the inspirations for the design of the Halo 3 multiplayer map, Valhalla, since the environment is somewhat similar. *There are a total of fourteen Spirit Dropships in the level. 14/2=7. There are 7 Spirits before you go through the tunnel, both are seven references. *The Bumblebee pilot's helmet has a resemblance to the helmet worn by the Protagonist of the Marathon (Video Game Series). Miscellaneous *At the first structure where the first lifepod crashes, a Spirit can be seen crashing into a cliff as it exits the area. *This is the first level where you get to use the Needler and the Sniper Rifle. *If you make any Marines on board Echo 419 turn on you at the end, you will not be able to board the Pelican until you kill them all or until they trust you. *If you go on a joyride after saving the last group of Marines instead of boarding Echo 419, after a minute the cut scene will play regardless of where you are. Category:Levels Category:Halo 1 Campaign